Midnas love
by Rhodanthe-Roseora
Summary: Okay okay- fluff and romance and emotion really isnt my style... But when I wrote this... I dont know I must have gone crazy...


"Link, you probably shouldnt go in as a wolf." Midna grumbled as they approached castle town."Why cant I have a good long conversation with my puppy friend for once?!" Link protested."Dont think I care, but well, I dont like it when we have a huge crowd of snivelling cowardly gaurds circling is with spears, to scared to attack. Its just... Depressing." Midna continued to rant as Link switched into wolf form. She reluctantly hopped onto his back and they went through the gates into castle town."Wanna play the mini game?" Midna said excitedly, seeing castle town properly for the first time. She wasnt going to stop Link from coming here more often as a wolf! Of course, everyone did run away screaming.

"So, eh...? Free entry?" She asked quietly as the jester standing outside the minigame tent ran away playing the minigame several times and eventually insisting Link try it as well, they decided to leave. Link then remembered- while he was here as a wolf he should make the most of it! He charged down the east road as fast as possible and Midna almost fell of several times. Link skidded to a halt barking excitedly at his little puppy friend. Midna had NO IDEA what they were hopped off his back, and stood just a few metres away to let the 'kids' play. She tried to talk to a few of the people round castle town, but everyone had either run away, was indoors, or didnt seem to like her...

That reminded her of what Zant had said to her a little while ago. That she couldnt be one of them, never, however much she was was from the world of twilight, not the world of light. At first she had only been using Link. To get the fused shadows and her throne. But she had realised that, while travelling with the fragile human hero, that she loved him. Midna loved Link.A single tear trickled down her cheek, as she realised that one day she would have to leave and go back to the world of twilight. She would have to leave Link behind. Could she really ask him to come with her, away from his family and friends in Kakriko, Ordon and the 'love of his life' Zelda in the castle...? No she couldnt.

Eventually Link and his friend had had enough time playing, and it was saw Midna was upset about something. She was trying to hide it, but he could tell. He gently covered her eyes with his paw. She got the hint and shut her eyes and let Link take her heard a few more people screaming, but only opened her eyes when Link tipped his head down and she slid onto the cobbled floor. A couple were running away yelling and flailing their arms around like had left two plates of pasta and glasses of wine pretty much untouched on one of the resteraunt tables."Might as well make the most of it." She giggled, hopping onto one of the two ate in silence, Midna occasionally making her irritating and rarely helpful comments, and Link slurped up his pasta super fast."Fine, you can have some of mine." She laughed when he batted her with his were both happy with how things were now. Why couldnt it stay the same, never change?

Midna wouldnt have to return to the twilight, Link wouldnt have to risk his precious life again, not up that cold harsh mountain, or wherever in the sky. But Link had to save hyrule and she had to rule as the twili they were both eating the same piece of was too caught up in thought and Link was too busy gulping it down that neither of them noticed until their lips met, neither pf them pulled moment seemed to last forver. Midna felt a warm bubbly feeling in her stomach, she almost forgot to Link pulled away, and started happily licking Midnas cheek."Be human again." She said gently.

He switched to his human form."I though you prefered me being a wolf?" He said."I like you either way. But you arent a wolf, Link. Your a hylian." she smiled. "And kissing dogs is kind of awkward." She laughed, and instead of hiding in Links shadow, she hopped into his arms, he carried her the rest of the way out of castle town.

Link looked up at the sky."Theres lots of stars." He said eventually."Yes." Midna agreed."Can you recognise any constellations?""No. The sky here is much more beautiful than the twilight realm." She sighed, almost sob was stopped midway by a pair of soft pink lips meeting was a proper kiss, and it lasted a happened, happened, but at least Midna went home knowing she had left her legacy is the world of light.A beautiful feeling deep down in both his and her heart.


End file.
